Walking Dead: A Thousand Lives
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Continued story to Walking Dead: S.E.X. I couldn't refuse. Enjoy what I've supplied you guys so far. Rated M for cursing and suggested rape&incest. Has no actual slash in it however.
1. Chapter 1

I'm so very into this story, lol. I thank my readers for their views/favourites and follows on S.E.X! And I especially thank those who wanted an actual story. You guys keep me going you know. :D

I don't own anything Walking Dead related.. Yet. XD

Enjoy!

* * *

Rick envied them, with a passion.. The undead that he killed countless of times, he envied them more than he had done anything.

They were dead, lifeless with no sense of feeling. No ability to think. How he wished he could be in the same position these days.

He often felt like just wondering off, letting one of them bite him. Or perhaps shooting himself.

His group had long been broken, but he was losing himself now. He tried hard to keep things 'normal' in this ever so strange world but he no longer could.

Daryl, it was all thanks to him.

That hick was the reason he found himself constantly unfocused on the job at hand.

Rick should have his mind on his people and their safety but all he could think of was Daryl. 24/7 it was Daryl, Daryl, Daryl..

His crooked smile.. His sarcastic chuckles.. His stubborn attitude that Rick still wanted so badly to break..

The thoughts of his lips being locked with Daryl's in their heated moments and how Daryl's skin and hair felt underneath his hands wouldn't leave him alone either along with so many other wonderful memories of the redneck.

He couldn't help it, he was crazy for Daryl. So fucking crazy. He hadn't been this in love since, well never.

Shane was always just a fun time in his earlier years and Lori, she half completed him when she was alive. He loved her, yes but he always felt an emptiness with her. He rarely tried and went through life without much mind put into it with her. He just rolled through the motions with Lori.

But Daryl, he was different. Daryl was everything Rick wanted. He needed the man, needed him bad.

Daryl didn't think the same though.

The hillbilly was still being distant. More so than ever now though and that was what has brought a certain cop down.

To not have the man to call his was one thing, but not even having him as a friend now was another.

Rick tried every day to speak to him for the past two months but Daryl's replies got shorter and shorter until they finally turned into a simple glare before the man walked off.

It was destroying Rick. His group just didn't even know. They knew something was off with their leader but not what and how bad. All except Carol.

She might've been the ONLY one to guess because she spoke to both Rick and Daryl on a daily basis and saw how much both had changed drastically.

Daryl avoided her questions too though, like he avoided Rick's.

He was basically isolating himself from everyone, Carl as well.

With Shane long gone, Carl depended on Daryl when his father wasn't around but now Daryl found it hard to be the supportive one for someone who was a part of Rick.

Daryl tried to hide that though because the last thing Carl needed was to be abandoned by another person.

Nonetheless, Daryl had changed with everyone, like Rick.

What frustration they all were facing over Rick's stupid little plan from that day.

The sheriff mentally kicked himself every hour on the hour at least for even leading Daryl on, taking him away from the prison and further more he regretted his actions of making love to the man.

How stupid. To think he could win Daryl over. Daryl loved no one but himself. That's what he was taught and you can't go back and rewrite ones raising.

That's the conclusion he had came to over these last couple of weeks that marked two months since the day of their actions.

Rick was losing hope, coming to terms that he would never fully have Daryl..

Never.

* * *

Rick stared down at the pistol he had a tight grip around, as he sat within the prison cell a good ways down from the others cells.

True love isn't selfish...

That's what he like some believed. But Daryl gave him nothing.. Every time he would ask what was to become of them, Daryl would only reply with the irritating answer of 'I don't know'.

What kind of answer was that anyway!?

I don't know.. How fucking stupid!

Either you do or you don't.

You love or you feel nothing.

One has to know! Rick couldn't comprehend it.

He thought he understood Daryl but he understood absolutely nothing on the man. On how he kept himself so closed up.

What was his problem? Insecurities, fear? How could he be scared though!? Daryl Dixon is a fearsome man himself! He should have nothing to fear!

Rick often shouted that in his head.

But right now, he let silent tears fall as he replayed their past memories in his head.

Their meeting.. Their little harmless arguments and fights.. All leading up to that day of passion..

Rick took a deep breath, trembling hands pointing the barrel towards his face.

He was near his breaking point.

Daryl was pushing him to that..

A low whimper escaped the man as his sobs grew more violent.

The gun was brung closer to his head, a heartbreaking memory playing again.

It wasn't but several days ago he and Daryl had a fight.

Insults, punches and tackles were exchanged within the fight as well as a few tears. More so from Rick, than Daryl.

But nonetheless it brung Daryl to show something other than coldness. That was the first time Rick had seen him cry. He was amazed and hurt both by it then but now, it just killed him inside.

He destroyed them both with his lust that unintentionally turned to love.

Rick raised the bottle in his other hand, taking a drink of the liquor he had acquired a while back.

He hid it, wanting to save it for a special occasion. Maybe one of which he could get Daryl and himself drunk one night when the rest of the group were asleep.. That would've been nice. They both needed to relax.

But no, Daryl had finally sent him over board by ignoring his words, attempts at kisses or even just a hug in private.

"Fuck him.. Fuck that bastard. He's just a child.." Rick trailed off, already 10 sheets under the wind from half the bottle and yet here he was about to down the rest.

As he took a drink, footsteps could be heard.

"Herds are starting to close in around he-" Daryl trailed off, when he had came to Rick's cell.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Daryl exclaimed at the sight of a drunken Rick pointing the gun to his skull and his trigger grip tightening.

"What does it look like!?" Rick exclaimed, tears running down his cheeks.

Daryl gave a growl, grabbing the olders wrist tight. "Drop it."

"Fuck off Dixon." Rick glared up at the man.

Daryl returned the glare. "Let go of the gun."

"I'm done, don't argue with me Daryl."

"Shut up! This is no argument. Drop the God damn gun!" Daryl tightened his grip.

Rick was determined not to listen, that is.. Until he saw a face he hated most of all.

"What do we have here Darlina?" A hoarse voice asked.

"None your damn business Merle." Daryl barely glanced over at his older brother.

Rick however turned his death glare to the older Dixon.

He honestly didn't know why Daryl brung Merle back with him when they escaped Woodbury those two months ago.

More so everyone in the group didn't understand how Merle worked his way back in.

Little did they know, Daryl was the cause.

Rick certainly didn't want that jackass here. But, he couldn't refuse a yes at the time.

Staring at Merle just brung back the memory Rick wished was long forgotten.

It was just a little after Daryl and Merle escaped Woodbury that Daryl came back to them, alone at the time.

He and Rick rejoiced that night in his survival. But then, right after as Rick was stroking Daryl's sweaty hair, Daryl had brung up the conversation. It started with him calling Rick's name quietly in the darkness then giving him the silent treatment for a moment until he finally got the nerve to tell Rick about Merle being alive.

Rick listened to every word even if he didn't like it. He listened to Daryl explain the fight they were forced into, the way they actually managed to escape guns, fighting mad people ordered to capture them by Richard and even walkers. Rick listened, as well as how they both nearly lost their lives in all of that if not for luck.

Then, there was a silence that night for Daryl to think before finally popping the question on Rick.

_"Can Merle stay with us?"_ Was the simple question but heart aching question that filled the still darkened air around them.

Normally Daryl wouldn't care to ask. He'd force. But that was Rick, his leader and lover.

_"I- I don't know Daryl."_ Was Rick's reply.

_"Please, he's my brother."_ Daryl gave him the puppy dog eyes that night.

How could Rick refuse?

He thought it over then and said yes.

Whatever Daryl wanted, Daryl got.

After the yes, Daryl simply gave him a kiss to the lips before he got up, got dressed and went to his own place where his bed laid..

Rick breathed deeply, before dropping the gun.

Daryl loosened his grip, allowing Rick to jerk away from him.

"Rick, wait." Daryl called, watching as he made his way out, giving a simple shove to Merle in the process.

"Watch it you dumb shit." Merle snapped.

For a moment, Rick felt like letting all go on him. Just tackling him and choking him to death or maybe beat the shit out of him. But he was Daryl's damn brother. If Rick hurt him, he hurt Daryl.

Thus, Rick said nothing, as he made his way out of the prison.

"What, not gonna chase after your boyfriend baby brother?" Merle taunted.

"Shut the fuck up." Daryl growled. "You wanted here and now you are, because of me and you'll listen to me. I'm the captain of OUR ship now." Daryl warned, walking off.

"And Rick runs you. Nothing but his little bitch." Merle remarked.

Daryl stopped in his tracks briefly. "You don't know a God damn thing what happens here. Don't try to know. You don't give a shit for me, never did. What I'am to Rick or what he is to me ain't none of your concern." He felt like glaring back at the older Dixon but, he dared not to. He wouldn't give Merle the satisfaction of seeing the anger that burned bright within his eyes.

"He don't give a shit 'bout you. I'm the only one who does." Merle fought back. He wouldn't be upstaged by some cop.

"Keep tellin' yourself that Merle. If that's what ya need to make yourself feel good then go on. Whatever gets ya through life." Daryl started his pace again.

"Pussy whipped." Merle growled, walking off in the opposite direction.

"You don't even know what your old man (Daryl refused to see him as his father anymore) done to me! You didn't care! I came to you, so many nights after the nightmares of him and you shoved me away because you were coming off your high or having a hangover. Don't you dare pretend you care for me. Don't you fucking dare because it's a lie!" Daryl yelled, his words echoing throughout the prison halls. Thank God the others were out elsewhere.

Merle gave his smug remark, Daryl was sure. But he was too heated at this moment to hear the man. He just simply stormed off to where Rick went, with his bow in hand.

Right now he needed the person he felt did actually care for him aside from Carol.

He was sure Rick needed him too judging from his earlier state.

Daryl just hoped the man hadn't found another gun before he could reach him.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick was found, sitting against the brick of the left side of the prison.

Daryl surveyed him right away when he seen him. The man had no other weapon, just his bottle of alcohol.

Then again, that could be used as a weapon.. Against either one of them.

"What in Gods name was that all about? Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack!?" Daryl roared, unleashing a portion of his anger onto Rick.. As if the cop needed that.

"Leave me alone Daryl. Haven't you done enough you fucking redneck.."

Daryl had it in his right mind to put an arrow through Rick's pretty little head at the insult.

He paced back and forth a few times, before finally kneeling down in front of Rick, sitting his bow aside.

"Listen," He started, taking Rick's face in both hands and forcing what focus the man had on him. "You got to tell me what's wrong. I can't read your mind."

Rick attempted to slap the man's hands away but curse him for being rather weak in his drunken state.

"I fucking love you and you don't even fucking care. I was happy.. Even though you were the one to just start using me for sex.. I didn't care, 'cause I loved what time I got with you.." Rick trailed off, letting tears fall. "Then Merle came along again and ruined that even! You haven't touched me or even smiled at me in so long. It's killing me Daryl! I would rather be dead or the undead than feel this.. To love someone who doesn't love me back.." The man's sobs grew harder again.

Daryl's eyes widened slightly. Maybe he hadn't been thinking on this enough, on his own feelings.

But, it's not like he could be open about it.

"I miss your stares even. You just glare at me now.. I miss your flirty little stares though.. How your eyes lingered to places they shouldn't in public view.."

The hillbilly took a deep breath. "Rick," He smiled apologetically. "We can't. Merle will kill me if he even so little as catches a wiff of your scent on me. We just can't do anything. He hates you.. You know that."

"Merle ain't your fucking daddy. He don't own you. What you gonna do? Let that Neanderthal control you for the rest of your life? He didn't even come looking Daryl! You risked your life for him and he didn't even look once for you..."

"I've always been the softer one.." Daryl grumbled. "But nah, Merle ain't my owner. But maybe, you are. Least that's what he insists on."

Wait, what? Was Rick dreaming?

The blushing officer surely thought so. "I ain't your damn owner.. I don't want to be.. I just want you to talk to me again." How he hated to deny that thought but he wasn't ready to fall for that and get shoved aside again.

"I'm talkin' ain't I?" Daryl frowned.

"That's not what I mean you idiot..." Rick bit down on his bottom lip. Why did Daryl have to be so fucking stupid?

It was as frustrating as it was cute.

"Rick, I care a lot for you, I do. But,"

"Stop, stop right there. I know where this is going and spare me the details." Rick rolled his eyes, taking a drink of the liquor.

"I just, I don't know what I'm feeling.. I wanna be in your presence constantly but yet I want my space.. And I'm scared of people finding out." Daryl sighed.

"Yeah, I might've known." Rick stated, as he attempted a stand.

To his misfortune, he lost his balance and Daryl was up on his feet quick enough to catch him. "Easy there.." Daryl spoke softly.

"Fuck off. Don't need your damn help." Rick hissed.

"No, but I need yours." Daryl placed both hands on his shoulder, keeping the man balanced.

That could've been took either way, but Daryl decided to keep the problem simple.

Rick was focused enough to keep his eyes locked on Daryl.

"Me and Merle had a fight." Daryl spilled. "He thinks you don't care for me."

"That's bullshit! I've saved your ass countless of times! I've looked after you! I'm sorry but I want to punch that fucker. I real-" A finger to Rick's lips and he was hushed.

"Do you really care? Or are you just obsessed with getting something you can't have... Breaking my shell and winning me over like some trophy?"

"Yes for Christ sakes, Daryl I do! I've been crying every night over you since he came back. I don't know what's going on between you two but I do know I want you by my side, not his. But you didn't know though. I kept it hidden because I didn't want to push you away for good."

Daryl sighed, letting a hand rest against Rick's cheek. "They can't know. Not just Merle but the rest of them can't know. Just think what your son would say.. What Carol or Hershel would say. We can't do this in front of them."

"We don't have to. We can leave every now and then, act like we're going on a run somewhere and just spend some time together."

"I can't Rick, I just can't. If I know my brother, which I do.. He'll follow."

Rick gave a growl. "Then I regret ever letting that bastard back with us! I only done it for your sake. I thought you'd be grateful, but you're not. You just shoved me away."

"You think I'm not frustrated!? You wouldn't know the meaning of frustration 'til you were in my body!" Daryl snapped.

"Oh yes, it's just got to be all about Daryl! You're no different than Merle you know. You only care for yourself and not another soul. I gave you everything Daryl, when he abandoned you. I'm the reason you're here!"

"Says the man that forced me to fuck him!" Daryl yelled.

"I forced nothing! I gave you your option." Rick glared.

"Of which I should've took! I could've handled myself. Don't need no asswipe like you to help me out. All I've been is your errand boy. Nothing special. Nothing you've protected, helped. You talk big just like him but you've done nothing!" Daryl had lost himself in the heat of anger. He didn't care if he hurt Rick. Infact he might actually enjoy that. He was pissed off and stressed and just ready to call it quits on everything.

The line had been broken.

Rick took a step away from him, shaking his head once. "I wish he'd die. Least then I'd have some of you still." Rick stated, walking away.

"Rick! Rick, don't you dare walk away!" Daryl shouted.

The cop didn't listen.

"Rick!" Daryl growled. Still nothing.

So, the redneck decided to get physical by running up and yanking the mans arm. "I won't let you walk away from this."

"I have nothing more to say." Rick spoke coldly, jerking back.

"Well I do! How dare you compare me to him!? I'am nothing like him!"

"You sure ain't been proving you're different." Rick smarted off with.

With Daryl's anger he already had, that done it.

A punch was thrown by the younger out of fury.

However, Rick had caught hold of his fist before it could reach him.

"LET ME GO!" Daryl roared, squirming about like a wild animal caught in a trap.

Rick dared not to.

Daryl raised his right hand, going for a slap to the older but once again he was grabbed.

"Stop. Leave it be. You've been ignoring me for the past two months so why change? You know you're not going to be any different in front of him so just leave it alone." Rick hated to let go, of any chance he might would have but he was tired. Daryl had no right to shun him for so long and just come back when he seen Rick on the brink of life and death.

Rick let go of the mans wrists. "Go be your brothers slave, Darlina." Rick remarked.

For a split second, Daryl felt like shouting the utmost curses at this man. How dare he resort to calling him that too!?

However, Daryl said nothing on that, letting the matter drop.

"I'd be careful what I wished for if I was you." Daryl stated.

"What? What more could go wrong?" Rick asked, continuing to walk away.

"There's a herd heading this way. Me and Merle caught sight of them while out hunting. I think it's larger than the one that overtook Hershel's farm."

That stopped Rick within an instant.

"The gate will keep them away." He simply replied.

"No, it won't. Once they catch sight of someone here, they'll hang around. We won't be able to leave. We'll be trapped here, like caged animals."

"How can I trust you? How do I know you and Merle haven't just planned this to try and split us all up?"

How dare Rick?

"You have some nerve Rick Grimes.. To think I'd lie about something like that.. While Carol's still here in the group.." Daryl let it end there.

He was certain he killed off Rick's heart right then and there with speaking the womans name but he was mad and he for one refused to be protective of Rick at this point in time.

"Then take Carol and get the hell out of here. Take that low life Merle with you too. I don't care to see you again." Rick remarked, glaring back briefly.

Daryl for one didn't know what to say to that. Rick crossed the line.

Well, he crossed the line first but it gave Rick no right to do the same.

Daryl simply turned, walking away back into the prison.

"Daryl.." A soft females voice called, as a hand latched onto his arm.

The man jerked away from Carol, saying nothing as he stormed down the hall way.

He didn't wish to speak to her. Not her, not Rick or Merle. Not anyone for that matter. He just wanted to be left alone in his rage.

And if people didn't take the hint and pushed further, they would surely get a side of him they didn't wish to see.

Even Carl if was to pester Daryl at this moment..


	3. Chapter 3

Rick turned the outside corner of the prison, wiping the tears from his eye. At this moment Daryl was amongst one of the worst people he could know. He didn't wish to see him or speak to him.

And like Daryl, he just wanted to be alone. But he was not granted that.. Oh no, Rick couldn't be granted anything he wanted. God was against him.

"Dad?" Carl called as Rick passed him by.

Rick stopped, letting his hand rest by his side. "What Carl?" He asked, a bit harsh for the boy.

He didn't mean too, it's just that he was still hyped up from earlier.

"What's going on?" Carl asked. "Between you and Daryl I mean." He wasn't stupid. He was young in the eyes of his fellow group members but not stupid.

He over heard Rick and Daryl and he knew something was up.

"Nothing son. Don't worry about it." Rick replied simply. He didn't wish to trouble his boy with his adult problems.

Carl wouldn't give up though. With Lori gone, it was his job to look after his father now.

"Are you and Daryl together?" He pushed further.

Rick's eyes widened. How did Carl know of such a thing? He certainly had never taught the boy about same sex relationships.

"Where'd you get that idea? You don't even know what that means." Rick growled softly.

"Yes I do. I'm not just some kid you know." Carl smarted off with. "I had a friend in school who's dad dated guys."

"You're too young to know this." Rick refused to believe his boy was growing up. He refused to believe that the only thing he had left to remind him of what use to be was growing up.. Refused to believe soon his boy would no longer need him.

"I'am not!" Carl has had it. He was fed up just the same like everyone was.

Maybe it was the heat out side or Rick and Daryl's tension still lingering in the air but he was frustrated all the same.

"Whether you are or aren't.. Daryl is just another tag along. He can leave whenever he pleases, take that hick brother with him too."

Carl stood there, debating the words momentarily. "You know, you're beginning to be just like Shane." He had nerve.

Rick's mouth nearly dropped at what he just heard. His own son compared him to the person he had to kill for the protection of his group? He never thought he'd see the day.

First instinct was to smack his boy for his back talk but no, he wouldn't hit. He and Lori never believed in it and there was no use starting now.

Besides, with his wife gone Carl had no correction much. His father had other priorities than steering him in the right direction. Could Rick not see, he was pushing Carl to grow up quicker?

The boy had to do for himself now, aside from when Daryl decided to step in.

With Shane long dead and his mother gone, as well as Rick slowly descending into madness, Daryl was all Carl had as a parent figure pretty much.

He was the one to scold the boy when he done something dangerous that he wasn't suppose to or even just a simple curse word or lack of disrespect towards one of the others. Daryl also was the one that had to protect him most. He was the one keeping him out of Walker grasp when they were out.

Why was Carl out to begin with? Well Daryl played a part in that too. Rick didn't want his boy leaving the safety of the prison but people do get stir crazy when in a gigantic cage. Thus Carl insisted on going out from time to time when Daryl went out scouting alone.

Back then though, Daryl could easily win Rick over the night before and get Carl his wishes. Getting Carl what he want didn't happen much lately now, least not without a fight between the two adults.

That was just the start though. There were things Daryl knew no one else did.. Things Rick didn't acknowledge..

Axel being one of them.

Just a harmless drug dealer, funny charming and seemingly a ladies man to the rest of them but Daryl had his suspicions..

Had his doubts and worries with how the man seemed to hang around Carl more and even with just the looks he gave him.

It seemed as if Daryl was always on his toes keeping Carl in sight and out of harms way.

Just like a mother.

Another reason why Carl was so fond of Daryl. The redneck had authority over him and protection.. Maybe even a motherly love thrown somewhere into the mix. It was no doubt he was slowly replacing Lori.

Not just with Carl, but the baby too. Rick was still finding it difficult to take care of her. Every time he tried, he'd nearly break down and Daryl always had to take her.

He ended up playing the mom role after all, even though he never agreed to be with Rick.

"Just because you and Daryl are having fights doesn't mean you can just throw him out. That's murder. He won't survive long on his own." Carl had a point.

Rick was too stubbourn to see it though.

"Daryl will be fine. He made it on his own with an arrow lodged in him. He'll be okay. He's got big brother to protect him."

Jealousy, that's all it was over Merle. He just waltzed right in and stold Daryl from Rick. Blood was stronger than any bond, Rick knew this. Knew Daryl would sacrifice anything for the older Dixon and that bothered him greatly.

Carl gave a shake of his head. "I thought you were better than this dad." Was his last and final words before he left his father.

Rick bothered not to keep him around with a pointless conversation. He refused to acknowledge his son knew more of the matter than he even. Simply because Carl was just a child who hasn't known the troubles of a relationship.

Carl's silly little crush on Beth was nothing compared to this.

* * *

By night fall, everyone was in and bedded down. All were fast asleep except three..

Daryl sat on his bed in the cell he finally claimed as his. He had an extra blanket half way hung up over the door, to give him his privacy.

It was Rick's idea to do that. The cop came up with it back when they were with one another at nights.

But now it's because Daryl simply wanted to shut the world away. But some people just couldn't listen to that.

"Daryl" He heard the low call of a females voice.

He gave a sigh, he didn't wish to speak to anyone but clearly something had been bugging Carol for she hadn't gave up trying with him.

"Come in." He spoke simply.

The blanket was pushed further aside and she entered.

"What?" Daryl asked, as harsh as ever.

"I need to talk to you." Carol replied, calmly. She had Daryl's attitude down and held nothing against the man when he was seemingly unkind.

"'Bout what? I'm tired and would like some sleep." Daryl lied. He knew he would most likely get no sleep tonight.

"Well, it's about how I feel." Carol started, but suddenly found herself nervous to continue.

Daryl had not much of a clue as to what she ment. The words worried him though. It could mean anything, she could be ill physically for all he knew.

"What's going on?" He questioned, letting his concern show mildly.

Carol took a deep breath, taking a seat beside Daryl. She no longer needed to ask about doing so, Daryl welcomed almost anything from her. Even when he allowed nothing from Rick.

A hand was placed on Daryl's thigh, and although it made him uncomfortable he allowed it. Because this was Carol and he couldn't find it in his heart to push her away. She was like an older sister, or maybe even a mother.

"Daryl, I don't really know how to say this but.. I'am rather fond of you. I'm not sure if you know that or not but you've done so much for me and I appreciate it, every bit of what has happened. I feel it's strengthened our bond." She spoke.

"Yeah, I reckon it has." Daryl simply stated, carving out something in a stick he had found earlier that day.

He didn't exactly know where the conversation was going but he was feeling rather awkward and decided to keep his gaze down on his wood work.

"We've been through so much together." She scooted closer next to him.

"Yea, we have.." Daryl attempted to scoot away but he was already against the wall.

Damnit!

Suddenly, Carol leaned in close to his face, too close.

Daryl felt as if he wanted to just run away, far, far away.. Or run into Rick's arms, where he felt no nervousness, no awkwardness.. Just peace.

Even more so at what came next.

Soft lips were placed against Daryl's before he knew what was even going on.

Carol kissed him! She kissed him!

The man's eyes widened, he wished to push her away but he couldn't be so rude.

This was Carol. He didn't wish to hurt her.

She pulled away, sensing his uneasiness.

"I do love you, Daryl. But, I know your heart does not feel the same."

Daryl opened his mouth to speak, but a slim finger was placed against his lips.

"There is no need for you to say a thing." She smiled. "I just had to let you know that."

"Thank you." It was the only thing Daryl could think of. His mind was becoming so cloudy suddenly.

Carol stood, walking to the doorway.

"Rick's a good man Daryl. Try not to be so harsh on him. He's human and humans have limits to their patience. I know you're cautious, scared and unsure but try to be reasonable.. There's no use in either of you suffering from this." She stated, moving the blanket back.

Before Daryl could speak a word, she was walking away.

Carol passed Merle, on her way back to her cell but she had no fear. Merle kept his distance from them all and only spoke to his brother aside from the curses he gave to the others from time to time.

She was sure he heard, but that wasn't her problem. If he was angered by it, he would have to take it up with his brother.

But lucky for Daryl, he went undisturbed.

The younger Dixon gave a yawn as he shut his cell gate, locking it and hooked the hole of the blanket onto the nail he had managed to force into the cement walls.

His sleep came peaceful for once. So many nights he had been losing hours upon hours of precious rest. Only getting 2 if that.

But tonight, it came with ease of mind. With Carol's words, Daryl knew what he would do. He would sit and work things out with Rick. No more running, hiding like the scared 12 year old he once was.

No more being scared of big brother either. If Merle did not approve, he could leave or just simply suck it up. Daryl was his own man with his own life and he would not allow another soul to stand in that way!


	4. Chapter 4

5 and a half days had now passed. Daryl has been trying effortlessly to tell Rick how he feels, but it seems a certain Dixon was determined to keep them apart.

The past 4 days, Merle had came to retrieve Daryl for this and that. Daryl knew what he was playing at and he had just about had it!

To make matters worse, Rick thought he was simply ignoring him still and thus, he became less acknowledgable of the man. Daryl was scared, scared to lose his dear sweet Rick. He couldn't, he didn't know how he'd live without the cop.

For so long, he's spent his life wandering what was out there for him, what heaven could have saved him from his hell of a ruley brother and rapist father. 21 years of his 33 he's been longing for something to make him feel good and needed. To make him feel safe. Rick done so and he'd be damned if he lost this man over a selfish brother!

Rick was his heaven. He wasn't going to lose his heaven.

* * *

"Rick, I need to talk to you." Daryl intruded the man's space that morning.

"Look at them, lined up, watching us.. Just waiting to find a way in.." Rick muttered, watching as the ever growing horde of zombies beat against the fencing around their home, or as Daryl considered it; a cage.

"Yeah, that's all fine and dandy but right now I need to talk to you. It's important. It's about us." That gained the attention of Rick.

Maybe now Daryl could spill his heart out. That was his plan.

"Rick... I.. Lo-" Before he could get those last two ever so important words out, the redneck's attention was grabbed once again by none other than Merle.

"We gotta go, NOW!" The older Dixon yelled, gun in hand as he was running back from the other side of the prison.

"Why, what happened now?" Daryl asked.

"Walkers, they got in some how on the other side. The whole God damn herd's gonna be in here before long. We have to go, Now!" Merle shot quickly, catching his breath.

"How the hell did they get in!? This prison is secure!" Rick exclaimed.

"I don't know but now's not the time to be sittin' on our asses. We gotta move Daryl!" Typical Merle. Not giving a shit about anyone else.

Daryl was honestly surprised he 'cared' for him.

"Not without Rick and the others. I'm not leaving without them." Daryl stated.

"If Rick was any man worth saving we wouldn't be here in this mess right now!" Merle retorted.

"I'am NOT leaving without him." Daryl growled, taking Rick's hand into his.

Merle gave an animal like snarl, grabbing hold of Daryl's other wrist. "Enough of this faggot shit! You are coming with me. We are family!" He jerked Daryl away.

"RICK!" Daryl yelled, helpless against his brother as he was tossed over the man's shoulder.

"Daryl!" Rick started to run after the two.

"Forget me! Go save the others! I'll be fine, forget me!" Daryl's words were crushing, to both but Merle - angry or not - would keep him well alive.

Simply because they were family and Merle, although never showed it, believed family should stick together.

Rick had other priorities aside from him, even if that weren't so. The zombies were closing in, and Rick needed to help the others.

"You, stay." Merle demanded, tone cold and dead like the walkers coming closer.

Daryl was placed onto the back of the newly tricked out motorcycle (to be more accessable for Merle) firmly before Merle went to swing the gate open. The older then returned, revved up the engine of his steel horse and off they were, just before the walkers had a chance to get ahold of them.

Daryl looked back, how could he not? He looked back, watched, as the horde started to pour in from both directions.

Rick had to have made it inside. He had to! He would be fine.. He had to be fine! Daryl didn't even get to say he loved him and that just wasn't fair. Daryl wouldn't have it! He refused to believe something bad could happen to Rick before his sheriff heard those needed words.

As the wind blew rapidly through Daryl's growing hair, he let a tear leave the corner of his left eye.

"You better make it.. You son of a bitch, you just better." He mumbled to himself, before the prison was out of sight.

* * *

"Move, move, move!" Rick shouted the order loud and clear as he sprinted down the hall, only stopping when he reached the cell that held his son.

He went to sling the bars of the cell open, only to find the lock closed.

"Oh no.. No, no, no!" The sheriff yelled.

"That fucking idiot!" He roared, hands griping the bars tightly as he gave a shake to the cell door.

His words went out to none other than Daryl, because of Daryl and his fucking paranoia. He was the one that insisted they start locking the cells at night and he was the one that had Carl's key.

What a fucking genius! Rick couldn't be anymore fed up with him. First their 'relationship' collapsed and now the hillbilly has endangered his son!

"Dad, what's going on?" Carl asked, giving a rub to still sleepy eyes.

"Walkers. They've gotten into the prison. I don't know how but they have." Rick growled.

Carl jumped from his bed, running up to the door. "We've got to go then! You got to get me out of here."

"I can't son, Daryl has the key."

"Then go find Daryl!"

"Merle took him.." Rick let his grip loosen on the bars. There was nothing he could do.

"Rick, we have to go, are you coming too?" Carol asked as the others were already heading out side.

Gun fire could be heard, it wasn't long at all until the outside of this place was flooded with zombies.

"You've got to get me out dad! You can't leave me in here!" Carl pleaded.

Rick turned his attention to Carol. "Go on without us. We'll catch up to you guys later."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, just go! You got Glenn, Hershel and the rest of them, you'll be fine.. Just, promise me one thing.." Rick trailed off.

"Anything." Carol stated.

"Make sure my daughters safe. Just please, make sure she'll be okay."

The woman gave a nod. "She'll be fine, Maggie's got her. She's in good hands."

More gun shots were heard.

"You better get going." Rick spoke.

"What should we do about you two?" She asked her final question.

"Find Daryl. You have to find him. He's the only one with Carl's key. Find him quick and work out a plan.. He's the only one that can help. Our lives are in his hands."

"We'll certainly look for him.. Until then be safe." Was her final words before running in the direction of the entrance to the prison, firing her gun to make a path through the zombies.

"Dad, what's going to happen?" Carl stared up at his father worried.

Rick reached in through the bars, placing his hands on each side of Carl's face. "Nothing, nothing is going to happen. You understand me? We are going to be just fine. My cell is just a few doors down. We will be alright." He reassured.

Moans and groans of hungry creatures were growing closer. The prison was getting over run quick.

"We're going to be okay. Okay?" Rick asked.

Carl gave merely a nod.

Rick brung his hands back to his sides. "Don't get close to the bars. That's the only thing you have to do." He gave the simple order.

Again, Carl only nodded.

Rick gave a glance down the hall, shadows already coming into view.

"Just hang in there.." He mumbled, before darting off down to his cell.

The gate slammed shut and was locked just in time for a portion of the herd to pour in.

Rotten flesh reached through the openings of both cells as soulless eyes stared at both humans with hunger.

Rick glared back at the creatures as he stood just out of arms range.

These things didn't scare him. The only thing that scared him was losing the family he had left. Not even losing Daryl completely scared him now.

Not after what he done.. He's the reason Carl's stuck here, in his cell probably scared to death.

Whether he was or not, Carl learnt not to show it much anymore. He was growing up, becoming a man and he hardly showed much of any emotion these days.

"Dixon.. You better get your ass back here soon.." Thought Rick. He wasn't scared of these zombies whatsoever but, if they stayed in here too long, they'd surely starve and he didn't wish for his boy to die of starvation.

* * *

Later that night, when the motorcycle was parked and the two Dixon brothers were sitting next to a fire that Daryl had prepared within the woods, Daryl came to a very unsettling realization.

"Oh shit.." He trailed off, filling around his pockets.

"What the hell's it now?" Merle asked, from the other side of the fire.

"Shit, shit, shit!"Daryl growled, reaching into his left pants pocket, pulling out a small bronze object.

"I got the fucking key. FUCK!" He yelled.

"Keep it down or you'll have a whole forest of walkers here." Merle hissed.

"Carl, he's stuck there, in the prison. We have to go back!" Daryl turned his attention to Merle quickly. "We have to go back now. If he's there, Rick's there too!"

Merle gave simply a chuckle at first. "No, we're not going back anywhere. I say this is an eye for an eye. I got handcuffed to a roof and left. Now they're stuck in some jail cell. Ain't karma a bitch?" He asked, running his hand over the steel that replaced where the other use to be.

Daryl gave a growl. "We have to. I went back for you. Rick went back for you. Everyone opposed to the idea, but Rick sided with me. He went looking for you too. He's not the man who dropped the key, he's not the bad guy." Daryl stated. He was sick of Rick being blamed.

"You're just saying that 'cause you're giving him tail." Merle retorted, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against a tree.

Daryl rolled his eyes. "I'am not.. You don't know a damn thing.." He grumbled the last of it.

"Please, who do you think I'am? I know everything about you Darlina. Plus I heard the conversation you and that whore had.." Merle trailed off, shutting his eyes. "Rick can't love you, not like I can."

Daryl gave a sigh, dropping the key back in his pocket. "It can't be like that anymore Merle. Them days are over." Daryl stated bluntly.

"Why, just 'cause some upbeat cop struts into your life? What are you gonna do, let prince charming interfere with a blood bond?" Merle questioned, gaze back on Daryl.

The jealousy worked both ways. Rick was jealous of Merle and Merle jealous of Rick.

"No. We're still brothers, from start to finish, until we die. That's all we'll be though.. Those dark days are over.." Daryl trailed off, looking down.

What dark days they were indeed, when all Daryl knew about love or lust was from the two remaining family members, only dropping to one being when his father was attacked by walkers.

Daryl still swears to himself Merle tripped the man. Either way, he didn't care. The bastard got what he deserved.

"You haven't told that asshole anything have you?" Merle growled the question.

Daryl dared not to look over at the older male.

"Daryl."

"Just.. About dad." Daryl answered, nervous to even bring up the man.

"WHAT!? Daryl, how could you!?" Merle roared, forgetting the risk of attracting walkers.

"I thought he deserved to know why I was so jumpy about him doing certain things.."

"Oh, he did not." It wasn't a question, Merle practically demanded a no.

Daryl glanced up at him several times, before it turned to a glare. "WE did and I fucking loved it." He mixed a growl with his words. "I enjoyed myself for once." A swift lick to the lips were given before he laid back, arms crossed behind his head acting as pillow.

Just as he was about to close his eyes for a good nights rest, his brother was over him, straddling him.

"Why are you chasing after him like a dog in heat? That pansy ain't got nothing I don't.. Does he?" Merle asked, running his blade lightly along Daryl's neck.

"Matter of fact, he does got something you don't." Daryl stated, eyes locking with Merle's fearlessly.

"Yeah, what?" Merle growled, moving his blade down Daryl's chest, cutting the thread to the first two buttons of his shirt.

"My heart." Such bravery. Daryl would've never dreamed of himself standing up to Merle on such terms as this but that's the funny thing about love.. It'll make people do crazy things.

But really, Daryl had nothing much to fear. Merle wouldn't force a thing upon him, not with this at least.

"Huh." Merle gave a sarcastic chuckle. "Really are Rick's dog." He responded, standing up.

"Should've stayed there with him." The oldest spoke, moving back to the other side of the fire.

Daryl sighed, turning to face the forest to his right. He wished he would've but it wasn't like he had a choice. He wouldn't bring that up though. Not now, while his brother was in a bad mood.

Merle was pissed, he could tell but he could not help it. His heart belonged to one man and one man alone.

And herd or not, he'd return to the prison, and get Rick out. Even if he had to take on every last zombie in there with his bare hands.

He'd be crazy enough to try that too if that's what things came to.

This new world, it made Daryl colder and less fearless by the day. But Rick, he made the man feel invincible, like he could take on the whole world of walkers at once..

Rick made him feel like some kind of comic book hero.

* * *

Thank you for reading. More to come soon!


	5. Chapter 5

3 days in and still no such luck on finding Daryl.

Hershel and the others wanted to give up on looking. They wanted to move on to better ground, a safer area especially with having a baby to look after. But, Carol refused the option. She wanted to find Daryl, not just for Rick's safety but to make sure he himself was okay. It was only right, after all the time and effort and life risk he put into looking for Sophia nearly a year ago.

She'd never forget that, and she wasn't about to leave him stranded alone with Merle. He belonged with them, they were his family too whether the older Dixon liked it or not and she would find him and bring him back.

Carol had Beth on her side though, but she knew the young girls reasons weren't for the worry of Daryl but rather if Carl was alright. Carol noticed everything, and Beth's little flirtatious glances and smiles to the boy were no exception.

Regardless, it worked to Carol's advantage, considering every time Hershel brung up moving on and worrying about themselves, Beth would always argue back that she'd stay behind. Hershel hated it, Maggie hated it and Glenn hated it but there was really nothing they could do but allow the search to continue.

Carol wasn't about to give up, she'd give her life up to find the man that nearly gave his up for her daughter. That was just one reason. She owed it to him for finding her in the jail too. If not for him, she wouldn't be here.

No one else would've thought to even go down there.

She didn't think anyone much would've cared aside from Daryl and Rick. Carl maybe, but he was changing and she couldn't be for sure on him.

* * *

"Dad" Carl started as he sat on the bed, staring at the flesh eaters still in front of his gate, reaching out for him.

"Yeah Carl?" Rick replied, ignoring the zombies outside his cell. Instead he had his glance on the wall his bed was against.

"I'm hungry.. And thirsty." The boy answered. These past two days he hadn't complained once, until now.

Rick gave a sigh. This was only a matter of time. "I know. I'am too." That's the only thing he knew of to answer with.

There was silence for a moment, until Carl decided to speak again. "Dad"

"Yeah?"

"Reckon where Daryl and the rest are? Reckon they're safe?" Carl questioned.

Rick ran through the answer in his mind. He couldn't be certain to be honest but Carl didn't have to know his doubts.

"Yea. You know how Daryl is, he's tough. He's got Merle with him too. If there's anyone who can survive this world, it's those two. Carol's the same. She's just as tough as they are. I bet she's already found them and they're on their way right now." He answered.

How stupid.. Normally he had faith in anything. But, this seemed pretty hopeless. He was giving his boy false hope.

Rick had no doubt Daryl was okay. That man could make it through the pits of hell, Carol too. But they were probably miles away from one another, and there wasn't much of a chance they'd run into one another again. Hell, Merle probably was headed to another city completely with Daryl.

"I hope so. I don't want to be stuck here anymore." Carl sighed, bringing his knees closer to his chest and resting his head on them.

Rick took a look around the room, looking for anything that might aid them. If he didn't do something himself soon, their chances of living would become zero. More so Carl than his.

To his dismay, there was nothing as far as the eye could see. But, he wasn't going to surrender this quick.

He stood from his bed, stumbling the first few steps but managed to get hold of his balance. He walked over to the gate of his cell, careful to stay out of reach from the walkers as he looked for any possible means of escape.

The herd had cleared out some. Not completely but there was less to deal with and he was willing to risk it if he knew there was hope..

A ways down the hall to his left, he noticed a door slightly cracked. Walkers must not have noticed the passage for it was barely a few inches of opening and he's never known a zombie to open a door, enter and close it back.

That would be his chance, given he had something to distract the walkers. He had Carl, but he didn't wish to risk the boy getting too close and getting bit. The last person he needed to lose was another family member.

Rick huffed, shaking his head. If Daryl did come back for them, the first thing he was going to do when in safety was kick his ass for ever taking that fucking key in the first place. He didn't care that he had interest in the idiot, he was beyond pissed. More so now that he has lost and will continue to lose sleep.

"I wonder, if Daryl will even think to come back." Carl spoke again all of a sudden.

"Carl, don't say that." Rick ordered, growing harsher with the boy.

Carl rolled his eyes at the tone. "Well, it's not like he has any reason to come back for us.."

If there was ever a time Rick was fed up with his son, it was now. Maybe because he just couldn't be face to face while scolding him. "How dare you disrespect him like that? Daryl's done so much for you. When we lost Shane, when we lost Lori, Daryl stepped up and took their place. Daryl is always looking after you, protecting you. He's there whenever you need something. If there was ever a reason for him to come back, it's you Carl. You're like family and he won't let family die."

Carl glanced in random directions down at the ground. "Sorry. I guess I just never noticed what he's done.." He trailed off. "I'm not the only one though.." He mumbled to himself.

Rick caught the last of his words but pushed no further. He knew what the 13-year-old ment all too clearly. Carl was right. Rick didn't notice half of what was done by Daryl. Only now was he starting to see, now when it was too late. When they had this grudge between them, all this tension and when Rick's life was hanging on by a thread.

Daryl had no reason to come back for him. He surely thought he was nothing to the man but, Carl was something and that did give Rick hope.

* * *

"Where is it!?" Daryl was half way brung out of his sleep that morning at the harsh question being asked.

"Huh? Where's what?" He responded back, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"My fucking stash jackass. What did you do with it!?" Merle roared, randomly throwing what was in the motorcycle bag out as he refused to give up looking.

"The painkillers? I gave those to Hershel for Carl and T-Dog when they needed it." Daryl replied lazily, after a yawn.

Merle growled viciously, a wrench in hand that he always had in the bag. "You.. You cocksucker!" The older yelled, throwing the wrench Daryl's way.

Daryl jumped up quickly, managing to somehow dodge the tool. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to kill me!?" He asked, glaring at the other.

"Right now I sure damn well want to." Merle answered, without a hint of joke in his voice.

"They needed it Merle. They both would've died without it." Daryl replied, more calmer. He didn't exactly long for an argument right now. Not while Merle had an urge for his pills and no way to get his fix.

"So? I say you should've let the fuckers die! God damn Daryl, haven't you been payin' attention to anything I taught you through the years!?"

"You've taught me family sticks with family. They help. Well, they're my family too and I wasn't going to let them die, especially Carl!" Merle was pushing his buttons.

"Ain't no one your damn family but me. Blood Daryl. They're nothing to you. That boy is nothing to you. He's not your damn son, not your damn responsibility!"

"I don't care Merle, I really don't. I'm not going to let that boy go through life like I did. I won't just sit back and let that happen!" Daryl was fed up.

"Well, that's too bad. They're dead now." Merle spoke, nearly giving a laugh. Nothing would please him more than to know Rick wasn't around any longer. "They ain't nothing to me anyways."

Daryl growled. Merle had done it.

Merle was tackled to the ground before he could know what hit him.

"Are you stupid or just blind?" Daryl asked in frustration as he raised his fist in front of the older's face. "They are not! I'm going back for them and guess what... You get the joy of coming with me!"

Merle glared up at him, his blade nearly in touching range of Daryl's neck. "What the hell makes you think that? He's your little fuck dog. I have no obligation to go back for that filth."

Despite being only mere inches from sharp metal, Daryl threw his punch to the older. He had nothing to fear. Merle would never kill him. He's all he had left.

"You are going back with me! Do you understand!?" Daryl asked, giving his fair share of hits to Merle.

"Didn't think my baby brother had this in him." Merle laughed, spitting out blood. "Must be one good fucker."

"Shut up or you'll get it worse. I'm done playin'." Daryl warned, taking hold of him by the shirt.

"Okay, okay. I give." Merle lowered his arm.

Daryl stood, backing off, allowing Merle to get up. "Governor's made ya soft.." He trailed. "Who's the bitch now?" Asking that nearly made him laugh. But, he did wonder. This wasn't like Merle to surrender so quickly.

"Like I'd ever touch him. He was a pain in my ass." Merle replied, only making it worse.

"Oh, I bet he was." Daryl threw the chuckle out this time.

"Wise ass." Merle growled.

"Yeah, yeah. Be quiet and get your shit packed back up. We're leaving now." Daryl ordered.

"Hey, don't go gettin' above your raising boy. You're not the leader here and don't try to pretend." Merle stated, leaning down to put everything back in the motorcycle bag.

"I'm the leader on this mission. That's for damn sure." Daryl reminded, walking over to grab the wrench that was thrown at him earlier. "Here princess, your weapon of choice." He taunted, handing it over.

Merle rolled his eyes, taking the tool and placing it back within the bag.

"Hop on." Daryl commanded, now sitting on the front seat of the motorcycle.

Merle gave a sarcastic laugh. "Oh no, I'm not sitting behind you."

"I'm not askin' you. You get on, or you stay here 'til I come back for you.. I wouldn't suggest that though, you don't know how to stay put.. Besides, you nearly wrecked us yesterday."

Merle gave a sigh. "Okay ma'am." The tone was far from pleased.

Daryl only smirked as the older took his place behind him. The younger redneck liked this, being the boss for once.

"Comfortable?" Daryl asked, smirking slyly as Merle wrapped his left arm around the younger's waist.

"Shut the fuck up and drive." Merle growled deeply.

Daryl gave a laugh and a shake of his head. For once he was getting the best of his brother. He enjoyed this very much.

With no further word, Daryl started the engine of the bike, and off they were.

* * *

I'll try to get another chapter up soon. Maybe have a bit more of Carol. I'm not promising anything though, lol.

Well, let me know what ya think so far. 'Cause reviews help keep me going. :P


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl parked the motorcycle a good ways from the prison in order to not attract any attention with the noise.

"I just remembered something.." He trailed off, taking a look around.

"Really? Was it how stupid risking your life for a dead man is?" Merle questioned.

Daryl half glared back at him. "You know what? For that I'm just not gonna tell ya." He answered, climbing off of the bike.

"What? Mad that you didn't hear what you wanted to?" Merle pushed further, following him.

"I know what you're tryin' to do. It ain't gonna work. I'm not getting into a fight with you out here, this damn close to walkers." Daryl spoke, choosing to not let the other get the best of him this time.

"That's just exactly what you want. Otherwise you wouldn't be thinking that was my intent." Merle replied.

Daryl huffed. When did the older become this complex? Daryl decided not to try and reason, not to argue. He ignored as he continued forward.

It was 8 minutes, 10 at most until they were insight of the prison. Walkers were still lingering outside the prison gate but most were in or had already invaded the prison.

"Shit this is not good.." Daryl mumbled, overlooking the sight from a small cliff. "Not good at all..."

"You'd need a God damn RPG or grenades to make it through that." Merle put in, earning a "what the fuck" glance from Daryl.

"RPG, really? This isn't one of those damn video games.. This is real life, real people.. Blow them or us up, there is no start over." Daryl replied, rather annoyed.

"I was just sayin'. Do you see the horde?" Merle asked.

"Yes, I see it." Daryl answered, staring over the prison grounds.

"It's a lost cause." Merle spoke again. However, his words went ignored for Daryl had spotted something out of the ordinary.

"That's odd.." He muttered, gaze locked on the gate in the back of the prison.

"What?" Merle followed his stare.

"The gate, it's been opened from the inside. Someone cut the wire... And pushed it open.." The youngest pointed out.

"H-how do you know?" Suddenly Merle didn't wish to be here.

"I ain't never seen no walker pull a door. That, and Rick checked it a few days before this happened. I saw him. He was making sure it was still tied.. This was all the doings of somebody.. But who.." Daryl turned his attention back on the prison.

"Maybe it was that Axel guy.." Merle replied.

"Maybe. But that can't be my concern right yet.. My concern is, how am I going to get in there and out alive."

What a relief.

"Daryl, I really don't think you should risk your life for someone who's already dead."

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Daryl snapped, giving a loud growl towards the other.

Merle said no more, leaving his brother to his thoughts.

"If only I had a line of rope.." Daryl trailed off, his focus scanning over the roof of the prison.

"What the hell would rope help?" Merle asked, confused.

"I'd tie it to a tree branch and just swing over towards the prison." Daryl answered, as if it where nothing and there wouldn't be much to it.

"Are you crazy!? You're not Tarzan! You'd break a fucking bone if you didn't fall into the pit of zombies. Do that and there is no start over." Merle mocked his earlier statement.

Daryl gave a chuckle. "Well, at this moment, I kind of feel like some kind of fairy tale character, having to go rescue his princess.. No matter the risk." He remarked just to get under the others skin.

That was their way of things. Constantly pissing one another off.

"That's it. I'm out of here. You're gonna make me barf with that garbage." Merle turned, aiming to make his leave.

"Wait, wait just a minute." Daryl stopped him in his tracks.

"What?"

"Wasn't you saying something about Rick and Glenn disguising themselves as walkers before?" Daryl vaguely remembered.

"Why should I tell you a damn thing? You weren't paying attention in the first place. You know I don't like repeating myself." Merle replied.

"Merle, tell me damn it! Now's not the time for this." Daryl demanded to know.

"Fine fine, I'll help you with saving your little boyfriend one last time." Merle took a deep breath. "Back in Atlanta, when I was chained to the roof might I remind you.. Rick and Glenn got the bright idea of going right down the street with the walkers. They covered themselves with.." Merle trailed off.

"With what?"

"With the blood, guts and whatever else you can think of from walkers. They carried their smell, and those brain-dead fucks never knew the difference." Merle finished.

"Great, so all we have to do is cover ourselves with their insides?" Daryl asked.

"We? There is no we. There won't be a you either. It's too dangerous to go in there on your own. The moment you start to open those cells, you'll be dead. Wait until we find the others and we can send the little errand boy in to do it." Merle suggested.

"I left Carl in there, I'm the reason Rick's there. I risked their lives because of my stupidity. It's only fair I risk mine to get them out. Glenn played no part, and I won't endanger him to do my job. And I sure as hell ain't putting Carol at risk." Daryl fought back.

"And I'm not letting my brother risk his life! You're the only damn family I have left and I'll be damned to hell before I let you die."

Daryl gave a huff. "Merle, Now's not the time to argue."

"Exactly! I'm the one who watches over you. You're my responsibility." Merle pressed on.

"I'm 33 years old, I don't need someone watching over me!" Daryl refused to give in.

"Daryl, just fucking listen for once!"

"NO!" Daryl roared.

"You're the stupidest man I've ever met.." Merle trailed off.

Daryl sighed. "Come on, let's walk around and see if we can find an easier way in." He ordered, starting to his left.

"You're going to kill us.." Merle muttered, following behind.

Daryl scouted the area closely, looking for the easiest way in but every time he assumed he found it, Merle would only shoot the idea down.

"Hey, what about that over there?" Daryl questioned for what felt like the millionth time.

"What now?" Merle asked in return, looking to where the man was pointing, a ways outside of the gate. "A sewer? Daryl, you have reached a new low!" Merle exclaimed.

"I know, it's a shitty way in, literally. But, there's no walkers over there. I highly doubt there will be any in there either. It's the safest way in without me staggering along with that herd."

"I'm not for this, what you and him have.. Not at all but, that's definitely not what I would want to see from prince charming."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "I've smelt worse. I've been in worse."

"But prissy Grimes hasn't." Merle remarked.

"I'm sure that's the LAST thing he's gonna care about when he sees that little bronze key."

"Do you even still have it on you?" Merle asked smartly.

"Yea. Stop trying to fuck with me." Daryl warned, continuing back.

Merle gave a shake of his head. "I don't know what's gotten into you.. You're like a little schoolgirl.. Just remember, while you're risking your life, that he wasn't there for you before, and who's to say he will be there after this is over?"

"It's not just about him. I won't let the boy die. He's been through enough already.. I'm getting him out if nothing else." Daryl replied bluntly, ending any further conversation.

* * *

"Maybe we should turn back. I'm starting to think this is a lost cause." Maggie spoke, breaking the silence that lingered in the air as she and the rest made their way through the forest.

Glenn gave her his glance, he dared not to say anything though. He didn't want to push his luck by going against her or going against Carol either.

"No! I'm not giving up!" Beth was the first to fight back against her sister.

"It's only logical, only God knows where those two are.. They wouldn't have stayed around.. You know the Dixons, they're a self caring breed of people." Maggie was all but pleased. Once again, she was risking her life for someone who in all honesty ment nothing to her.

"How can you? Talking about them like they're dogs.." Beth frowned.

"You've seen how Merle acts, that's basically what he is! Daryl too!" Maggie yelled, not caring if it could draw attention from unwanted guest.

"Daryl is nothing like Merle, NOTHING!" Carol put in finally, stopping. Her love for him still ran deep, it forever would even with the knowledge he could never be hers. He still had her support, her protection.

"You guys are blind. You're ignorant if you're comparing our Daryl to Merle. He has looked out for us from the start.. Not to mention, a little boys life is on the line. His fate rests in Daryl's hands! Do you want to go on with the thought that four lives - that could have been saved - were potentially ended?" She glared between the couple that now stood in front of her.

"I'm just sayin', I'm tired of endangering my life for people and those they have their affairs with or their little crushes on." Maggie was done. She has reached her breaking point. "I'm tired of you guys using Glenn as well."

Carol turned her attention towards the boy. "And you feel this way? Like you're just being used?"

"Well, uh.. I..." Glenn hated this.

"Because if that's how you feel, you're welcome to go anytime you want. Take your little girlfriend with you too. We don't need selfish people in the group." She turned her focus back to Maggie. "You talk so badly of Merle, yet you're not any different. We are supposed to be a family, we're suppose to help one another in need and I know Daryl's saved our butts more than once.. If you can't put yourselves aside for him then how would you ever do it for each other?"

Beth kept her full attention on the older woman, hanging onto every word.

"She's right.. Rick would be disappointed in our behaviour right now.. Carl too." She put in.

"Yeah, well Rick's not here is he? Rick's the reason where even doing this.. He's failed us as a leader." Maggie sighed.

Carol gave a shake of her head. "I can't believe you, or you Glenn.. The day you would be so self-centered to save someone's life is the day you're no more human than the walkers." She ended the argument, walking ahead of them once more.

"Carol, hold on" Glenn took hold of her arm. "You can't go out there on your own."

She jerked away from him. "Try and stop me." She dared.

They didn't, unsure of what to say, or what to do.

So Carol carried onward. Well, what she thought was onward.

A scream of "Ah!" and they all came running to where she just suddenly disappeared from.

"Carol! Are you alright!?" Glenn was the first to ask, peering over a ledge of land.

"Yeah, I'm fine.. I just slipped..." Carol replied, placing her hands on something soft and squishy as she attempted to stand. "What did I fall into?"

Glenn gave a look over the pit below, grimacing once it sunk into his mind, what this was. "You don't wanna-"

"It's a pile of bodies!" Beth exclaimed, catching her self before she fell over the ledge.

"It's what!?" Carol asked again, standing quickly, only to fall back down in the mess of organs and limbs thrown into the bloody bank.

"That's disgusting..." Glenn covered his mouth with his arm.

"That's just perfect! Now how the hell are we gonna get her out of that?" Maggie growled the question.

"I don't know. I-I've never seen this before.. They've never carried their bodies back to a certain spot.. It's like they're getting smarter, more animalistic..." Glenn trailed off.

"Animalistic, yes... But smart? I'm not seeing what you mean." Maggie stated.

"They're dragging what they don't eat after killing back to a certain place, like stock or something.. It's as if they're keeping this around to hold off starvation... When there are no more humans to feed on or something like that."

"It smells awful..." Beth's facial expression twisted in disgust.

"You should smell it from my end!" Carol yelled, carefully standing. "Do you see a way out?" She asked, looking up at Glenn.

The man gave a look around, spotting nothing. "No, I'm sorry." He answered, disappointed.

"Well, isn't that wonderful?" Maggie questioned.

Beth gave a glare her way. "Your attitude isn't helping the situation." She ended, thinking.

"Wait, I've got it.. We can use our clothes as a rope and pull her up." She suggested after a moment.

"O-our clothes?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah, from the distance between the bodies and the cliff, our shirts tied together should be enough. That way, we won't risk anyone else falling in. It's the easiest way." Beth answered.

"Alright, sounds like a good as any plan." Glenn gave in, slipping his shirt off over his head.

Beth took the piece of fabric, to tie it onto the two shirts she took off.

"I'm waiting." She announced, looking over to her older sister.

Maggie took a deep breath. "Fine." She growled, quickly taking the tank top off.

Beth tied it to the end and swung it over the cliff. "Carol, grab on!" She instructed.

The woman reached up, taking hold of the end tightly.

Beth gave a pull backwards, barely budging the rope of shirts however.

"Here, let me." Glenn took hold of the end Beth was holding onto, pulling.

He had more success than the blonde and Carol was back on dry, clean land.

"Thanks Glenn.." She stood, looking over at the blonde who had suggested the idea. "Thanks Beth."

Beth gave only a nod as she undone the shirts.

"Are we done now?" Maggie questioned, snatching her t-shirt from the youngest of them.

"No, we're not!" Carol fought back.

"You're crazy. Looking for someone who doesn't give a damn. Who is with the only person he's ever cared about, who he's been dying to get to again. You honestly think Daryl will stick around, now that he and Merle are reunited? It's nonsense! And I wouldn't doubt if Merle and Daryl didn't plan this. To split us up. To get us killed." Maggie retorted, slipping the shirt over her head.

"What reason would Daryl have to kill us? What reason would Merle have? He's got a grudge against Rick, but we had nothing to do with that." Carol refused to give up, to give in.

(Maggie:) "Glenn did. Merle has every reason to do so... Daryl's just the pup that follows in big brothers footsteps. He would go to the ends of the earth for Merle. That's something we all need to face. We're nothing compared to blood kin."

(Carol:) "Daryl's been with us a year almost. I can't say whether he cares for either of you but I know he cares for me. For Rick. We are above his brother, I believe every one of us are. You all, and even himself just hasn't chosen to accept that fact."

"What would you know? you think you know everything, about everyone. You think you can look deeper into them, and see what lays beyond what they show. Well that's not true for every single person out there. Daryl has done nothing for any of us, just you. He doesn't care. If he did, don't you think he'd be at the prison, right now!? It would be stupid of him to hang around here, if he really cared." Maggie growled.

Carol was about to speak up again, until Glenn put his two cents in. "That's it, we've been going around in circles for nothing. We should go back to the prison. Maggie's right on one thing.. If Daryl's that boys only hope, he'll go back. Surely, he wouldn't let a kid become walkers dinner."

"Are you crazy!?" Maggie exclaimed. "We've risked our lives enough for him. Even if Daryl isn't there, Rick can figure out something. He always does. I'm with my father, we should give this up before we get ourselves killed."

"And just how is Rick suppose to do something? Is he just going to walk out of his cell and just, saw the bars off Carl's cell or something while the walkers wait patiently? Or or, maybe.. He can get out, get to safety and miraculously fight his way through the prison in hopes of finding another set of matching keys?" Glenn gave a laugh. "Face it, Rick doesn't stand a chance! None of us would!" He unintentionally yelled.

"Look at you.. Even you're going against me.." Maggie trailed off, taking a step back. "Go, continue looking for Dixon. Risk your lives for someone who wouldn't do the same. I'm no longer going to be a part of this." She turned her attention to Beth. "Are you with me, or against me?"

Beth gave a sigh. "I'm... With you.." She muttered, walking up to her sister.

"Let's get going." Maggie took hold of the girl's hand, jerking her along with her.

"Maggie, wait!" Glenn ordered, in hopes of gaining her attention. However, shee ignored him as shee kept walking.

The man exhaled a frustrated deep breath.

"Come on Glenn, let's head back and rest up." Carol nearly whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Glenn only gave a nod, as he followed beside her.

The two walked behind Maggie and Beth, careful to keep their distance however and careful to keep their thoughts to themselves to avoid any more tension.

* * *

There ya go, lol. Sorry I made the readers wait so long.

I feel like this is could have been better but, I'm not too good with writing scenes for the other characters, ha.

Hope ya enjoyed.

Also, the whole zombie's getting smart thing came from some movie I watched a while back. Thought it'd be neat to maybe include that.

Anyway, hopefully another chapter soon but I don't know. I'm addicted to a game, lol.


	7. Chapter 7

Another three days in. Another three days time wasted.

Daryl's been to the prison area both mornings, trying to find a way in. He always tried to get up an hour or two earlier than his brother and walk here to scout out possibly a better plan. At least without Merle there, he could think straight.

But, Merle eventually came to find him. Today was no different. Today would be worse.

Both brothers tensions were raised. All they have done these past three days were argue from sun up to sun down. It shouldn't be nothing new. That was their life. Getting kicked to the ground was Daryl's life.

Yet this was different, it was serious. It was bigger than who got t.v channel rights, whose choice of critters were cooked for a night or whatever childish things they use to fight over. Lives were at stake, and Daryl was tired of kidding around.

"Damn boy, I swear you're getting up earlier and earlier just to come out here." Came Merle's voice suddenly.

Daryl gave a sigh, not even bothering to glance over his shoulder. Briefly, he didn't even bother to even let his voice break the calm air around him.

"We're wasting time. It's been 8 days. It's been a week and 1 day. A person can survive without food, for a week. Given they have water. They've been in there 8 days, without either. It's time for me to get off my ass and do something." Daryl stated, standing up.

"8 days.. Think Daryl, 8 days. They've starved to death by now. No person can survive."

"NO!" Daryl shouted. "It's hard, and they won't be in good shape but they can survive. I know. I've ran away more than once. The first time was one night the cops got you.. I was little, 6 maybe and I ran away. Stayed away for nearly 10 days until I was found by some hunter. Then I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't eat, and I couldn't find a lake to drink from. I wasn't thinking and I left to escape dad. I was nearly dead until that guy found me and returned me home."

"You survived, yes but they couldn't possibly. They don't have the will. Rick's been broken long ago." Merle retorted.

Daryl turned fully, staring him dead in the eyes. "You're wrong. Rick's got more will than ours combined. I know. I've seen him make it through the impossible. When the governor came to wipe us out, he got us through. He's got will. He's still alive and he needs my help more than ever."

"Is that so, Darlina? Do you really have that much faith in them?" Merle questioned, moving forward, forcing Daryl to step back.

"Merle, don't you dare." The younger warned, nearly losing his balance at the edge of the small hill.

"You're right, you need to stop sitting on your ass and do something.. If you put so much hope in them, if you want to go in and be their story book hero, then just go do it because I' am sick of hearing anything about them!"

"MERLE! NO!"

Too late.

With Daryl's feet so close to the edge, the simple push from Merle with just his one hand was enough to send him over.

Daryl gave a groan, once he clashed with the hard service underneath him.

"Are you fucking crazy!?" Daryl roared, attempting to get up, only to hiss in pain. "Goddamnit Merle!" He growled, taking hold of his left leg.

He wasn't sure if it was broken or not. Most likely just a crack. Regardless, this was a new low for the older.

"If I was you, I'd keep that pretty mouth shut." Merle warned, his gaze leaving Daryl, going to the few walkers that had come back outside of the gate.

Daryl's attention went to the same spot. They were now staring at him.

"Shit!" His eyes darted to the cross-bow, now a good ways from him, before going back to his brother. "You get your ass down here, you coward!"

"No. I'm done Daryl. This is your business. Your family. Your mission to stop being such a spoilt brat with a sob story that gets you whatever you want with people, and to learn how to be a man. Toughen up, push through! There comes a time in everyone's life that they must go through a trail. This is your time to prove your worth."

"You don't know a damn thing you crooked bastard!" Daryl screamed in anger, as he forced him self back to his feet. He was careful enough to put most pressure on his right foot.

"GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW AND FIGHT YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Merle gave a chuckle. "I don't think so baby brother. This is your battle, not mine." He replied, walking off. "Oh, one more thing.." He stopped, looking back. "I cut the wire."

Daryl's eyes widened. "You asshole! I might've known! I might've known you'd turn on me! Just like you turned on me with the governor and nearly beat the hell out of me all to make yourself look good! Merle Dixon, you better pray I don't make it out of here!" He roared, stumbling towards where his bow laid.

He picked it up, longing to shoot an arrow right through the man's leg. However, by time he looked back up, Merle had disappeared.

He then glared over at the walkers that were coming towards him. "Alright you lame brains, shits about to go down.." He mumbled to himself, loading his crossbow repeatedly as he took out the first few that were closest to him.

Then he eyed the sewer. His only way in now. The prison had no ladders and he couldn't go through the gate. Not like this. He would be dead within minutes.

It would be tough to tackle even with that route but, it was that or it was nothing and he no longer had the time to go with nothing.

* * *

"Do you think Daryl's really going to be here?" Beth questioned as she, Carol and Glenn made their way towards the prison.

Maggie wasn't there with them. She refused this. Even if she sparked the idea. She didn't even know Beth was out here to begin with. The girl just snuck off with the other two.

"It's worth a shot." Carol answered.

"Let's just hope it's not another dead-end... And that he's actually to be found.." Glenn muttered.

"Don't say that." Carol ordered defensively, earning Glenn's attention. "Don't think he's dead. He's not. Don't treat this like Sophia... Daryl's alive, I know he is."

"I'm just thinking of all the possibilities.." Glenn trailed off.

"A-" before Carol could get another word out, a shout interrupted her.

"Thank Jesus!" Merle exclaimed, running up to them.

"Oh my God, it's Merle!" Glenn retorted just before the man was in talking range of them.

"What happened, where's Daryl!?" Carol demanded to know.

Merle took in a deep breath or two. "He, um.. He's back at the prison. He went to save Rick and Carl.."

"Why aren't you there helping him, is he okay?" Carol asked quickly.

"No. We were scouting out ways to get in safest.. And he got took off guard by a walker while standing on a cliff overlooking the place.. Before I got there, he had already stumbled over the cliff..." Merle trailed off, looking down.

"And you just left him!? That's your brother and you left him!" It was an instant anger trigger for the woman.

"I didn't know what to do! I was going to help him and he told me to go look for ya'll, that he'd find a way into the prison. So, here I'am. We've got to go back for him!"

"Is he alright? Could he walk?" She further questioned.

"Barely. I think he fractured his leg. We've got to move, now. There's no time to waste!" Merle answered.

"Alright, let's go." Carol ordered, running off in the direction of the prison.

Beth and Glenn followed, giving it no thought.

Merle however stayed behind, giving a smirk to himself as they foolishly ran into what would their worst nightmare.

He had to admit, he was clever. Cruel and evil but clever. Far more clever than Daryl to plot all this.

Was it revenge? Not really. That played a small part but wasn't his source.

Jealousy. That was it. He wanted to get rid fo them all, the ones Daryl now had his strings tied to especially Rick.

He knew from them coming back to this place, that his brother loved the lawman. The way Daryl watched him and smiled at him the first few days told nothing short of love. Not to mention he done everything Rick asked. Daryl took no orders, rarely from Merle even. Least not without a fight. But he didn't fight Rick. He obeyed. Merle never had a doubt with those two having something going.

Therefore Merle wanted Rick and all his little friends dead. And, if he himself couldn't have Daryl, then Daryl should die a long with them. With those he loved so much.

* * *

Another small chapter written, lol. I've found slight inspiration for this story, from the show of course, haha.


	8. Chapter 8

So, I finally got around to writing this, lol. Enjoy.

* * *

Mid way into the day, the hottest part of the day...

As Daryl struggled to find his way into the actual prison, Rick was struggling with something more serious.

His mind.

"Rick." He heard the faint call.

"Wha?" Rick asked, looking around the place to determine where the voice was coming from and who it was coming from.

"Rick, what the hell are doing here?" The voice asked.

Rick gave a shake of his head, as he sat up on the bed; at the sight of someone all too familiar standing outside his cell.

"Shane?" Rick asked in disbelief. "Y-you can't be here... Y-you're dead!" He exclaimed, refusing to believe what he was staring at.

"Oh I'm here alright. But, the question is... What are you doing here?" Shane asked, leaning against the wall, ignoring the zombies that clearly couldn't see him; unlike Rick.

"I had to stay... I couldn't leave Carl here alone..." Rick answered low, every word proving to be more of a struggle the more he spoke.

"Look at yourself… You're supposed to be the leader, to protect… Yet you put your own son in danger by giving the key to someone who ran off leaving you both in the dust…" Shane trailed off.

(Rick:) "He's coming back… He wouldn't just leave us… He's not that cold…"

"Rick, all I've seen you do is put your group in danger. Just like getting Lori killed. I knew you couldn't protect the two of them… And shit, Daryl clearly doesn't know how to." Shane gave a sarcastic laugh. "You sure can pick 'em."

"Don't you say that! That fault wasn't on anyone. We were separated... I or Daryl can't be blamed." Rick growled.

Shane released a deep breath. "I knew he was bad news from the start of laying eyes on him… He's a clone of his brother, only he's gotten closer to you than Merle ever could hope."

"You shut up! You don't even know him!" Rick roared.

"Face it Rick," Shane paused, disappearing from the wall only to reappear inside the cell. "Those two are going to tear every one of you apart... Look at how much he and Merle has done... Merle took Maggie and Glenn to the Governor... Got them nearly killed… Daryl's the reason your son is trapped here… Not to mention, if it wasn't for you cuffing him to the roof, Merle and Daryl was planning on taking you guys all for a ride... They were going to steal everything that group had to offer... How can you trust that?" Shane asked.

Rick shook his head. "No, no, no… Daryl's different… He's not like that… He's not like him… He wouldn't do anything to risk a person's life on purpose… Would he?" Rick asked to himself, unsure of what to believe.

"He is Merle made over! Are you that blind!? He will always follow in his brother's footsteps… Merle has him under his control. You think you've won that mongrel over? Hell no." Shane laughed once more. "Rick... Clueless Rick... Letting him talk you into bringing Merle back in the group... You want to know something?" He paused.

Rick glared up at the other without a word.

"Merle opened that gate; Merle let the walkers in... Daryl left with him... Daryl chose him over you... He left you and Carl in the dirt, to die. He's not coming back..." Shane stated.

"Enough!" Rick yelled, standing up. "I've heard enough!"

"Same 'old Rick… Can't face the truth." Shane gave a shake of his head.

"SHUT UP! You're not here... You can't be… You can't know about Woodbury… Or any of that… There's no way… This isn't real… IT'S NOT REAL!" Rick shouted, throwing a punch at the other, only to have him fade away; with a chuckle echoing through the room.

"Dad, are you alright?" Carl asked suddenly. "You're shouting but... There's no one else here..." He added.

Rick turned his gaze to the wall that separated them. "Nothing..." He answered half paying attention to what was even asked of him.

Carl gave a sigh, staring down at the concrete floor, unsure of what to say.

"I'm tired of this shit... I'm tired of being the leader that is always failing everyone… Tired of losing them one by one." Rick mumbled as he took his place back on his bed. "As far as I care… Daryl can run off with Merle… I don't need him… Let me die here… It's better than going on and disappointing those I'm supposed to protect."

"You haven't disappointed everyone… Me and Daryl believe in you…" Carl stated. "Daryl does everything you ask without question… He trusts your orders… And when things do go wrong, he's there to help… He always comes back." Carl shifted in his bed, to face the wall. "One person can't do it all alone. But you have his help… You have everyone's help."

Rick listened closely, however he didn't give any reply. He had nothing further to say and to speak was wasting his breath and only making his thirst stronger.

So instead, the sheriff shut his eyes. With nothing else to do, he would give sleep another shot.

* * *

While Merle was already on his way back to where he and Daryl left the motorcycle, Carol and the others had just reached the prison.

"Oh no..." Glenn spoke as he stopped at the edge of the hill.

"Daryl!" Carol called as she ran up to where Glenn and Beth were.

Glenn grabbed a hold of her just in time before they could have a repeat of before.

"Let me go! I have to find him!" She demanded, twisting around in his grip.

"No. You can't go out there in that! We don't have enough bullets for even a quarter of them." Glenn retorted, tightening his grip.

"We can't leave him… He can't make it through that… God knows how many more are in the building!" Carol refused to give up her fight.

"Daryl will be fine… He's survived worse. We don't even know where he's at. If we charge in there like this, there's nothing we can do for him and nothing we can do for ourselves... we have to wait and see." Glenn stated as she started to calm down, allowing him to loosen his grip on her.

"There has to be a way." She muttered, her eyes scanning the area.

"There is no way in." Glenn replied. "Not without dealing with them."

"Um, guys… Didn't Merle say Daryl fell and hurt himself?" Beth suddenly asked, gaining both of their attention.

"Yeah…" Glenn answered.

"Then shouldn't he be out here? There is no way he could've gotten in past them hurt..." She stated.

Glenn observed the area, before his gaze rested on one spot in particular. "There is only one other way in, aside from going through the gate..."

"What? Where?" Carol asked.

"There." Glenn pointed to the sewers.

Carol swallowed deeply. "Wh-what if he gets stuck in there?" She asked with worry.

"He won't get stuck... He's always pushed his way through anything..." Glenn spoke.

"Wait… Where's Merle?" Beth questioned, looking around.

"Oh no... He didn't!" Glenn exclaimed.

"He led us here... He left us..." Beth trailed off, panicky.

"That's like him!" Glenn growled.

"Since Daryl is on his way into the prison, and there's nothing we can do... What do you say we go see what Merle's deal is?" Beth questioned.

"I say count me in." Glenn answered.

Carol gave a sigh. "I don't know guys…"

"Come on, aren't you tired of his crap? And we have nothing better to do. We can't stand around here waiting for Daryl…" Glenn replied.

"Alright then... Let's go..." Carol gave in, following them back the way they came.

* * *

So, I wanted to take Rick's craziness and stick it in here. However, to put Lori in? No. I thought Shane would be a bit better to sort of hound him... _

Anyway, next chapter.. Don't know when that'll come, lol.


	9. Chapter 9

Omg, I've finally pulled myself away from all the Les Mis and Yuma to work on this after so long! I'm sorry for the wait. So here you go my patient readers. :3

* * *

Daryl had successfully made it into the prison, lucky enough to find his way into a room without any walkers yet. That was only half of the mission though.

Daryl gave a sigh of disgust when he caught scent of himself. He's had some terrible smells linger on him but this by far topped them all.

"This ain't what I had in mind when going to rescue my boyfriend..." Daryl said, without giving the words much consideration.

"Boyfriend... Huh. That's different..." He muttered to himself as he limped forward. The pain in his leg was excruciating but he had to suck it up and move on.

His little pain was nothing to the risk Rick and Carl was in after all.

* * *

"Hold it right there Merle!" Glenn ordered, his gun pointed at the older Dixon.

Merle had almost made it to his motorcycle, almost. Until Glenn caught up too him.

Merle stopped, turned to face him as he gave a low chuckle. "Well, I didn't see this one coming. Thought you'd be back there helping officer friendly and his new found bitch."

"Daryl can handle himself." Glenn stated, his glare and gun still locked on the older. "Me and you have a score to settle though."

"I ain't got nothing to settle with you boy." Merle spoke. "Got nothing to settle with Daryl either. Just let me go and I won't bother ya no more." He offered, his arms raised above his head in surrender.

"You're not going anywhere." Glenn cocked the gun.

"If you shoot me, what will you say to Daryl? Me leaving is better than you killing me and having him turn against ya for murdering his brother." Merle retorted.

Glenn's eyes widened. Clever bastard.

"Glenn, what are you doing?!" Carol exclaimed as she approached them both.

"Chinese kid over here decides he wants to be a hero." Merle answered.

"Glenn, I say we just let him go. He won't come back." Carol stated. Merle had nothing left with them, she doubted he'd ever come back.. Not even for Daryl.

Glenn's hand was shaky and he didn't know what to do.

"If he leaves, Daryl will go to find him." Beth put in, walking up behind Carol. "And we can't afford for him to leave us."

Glenn glanced down for a second.. Only a second.. Then..

* * *

By time Daryl had made it to the cells where Rick and Carl was, he had went through with a crazy plan.. One of which he had gotten from his chats with Merle.

He had caught himself a walker, killed it and ripped it's insides out, and covered himself in the blood and gore of the undead thing; covering up what little trace of human smell he might have on him.

Then he stumbled to where Rick was.. Maybe it was a good thing Merle pushed him. It helped with his stagger..

He walked along with the horde of zombies, until he was at Rick's cell, where he stopped and stared into; as if showing interest.. Then again, he was interested, just not in eating the man.

"Rick!" Daryl hissed, close to the bars. The zombies that passed by didn't seem to notice.

Rick gave a sigh, not paying attention to whoever was speaking. "It's just my mind.. Just all in my head… You're not there.." He repeated to himself, curled up on his bed.

"No it ain't!" Daryl was trying to be quiet and yet loud enough so Rick could hear. He mentally swore, when he and Rick were out in the clear, he was going to slap him back to his sanity.. He was getting damn tired of this… Especially now that he was risking his life for a man who refused to believe he was there in a fucking hall full of flesh eaters!

Daryl has never been so nervous like he was now.

"Dad, he's real! Snap out of it! Daryl's here!" Carl exclaimed suddenly, briefly at his cell door before the zombies ran up to where he was at and he had to step back.

Daryl glanced over, making sure they couldn't touch him.

At the boy's words, Rick shrugged his exhaustion off, dragging himself out of the bed.

He approached the cell, reaching out a hand to touch Daryl, just too make sure he wasn't hallucinating again. He had to be sure.. After seeing Shane again and now seeing Daryl here suddenly, covered in the undead and God knows what else.. He had to be sure.

"Stop that!" Daryl growled, terrified the walkers would lose interest in Carl and catch onto them any minute.

Rick retracted his hand, even if he didn't want to do so.

"Listen to me.. I'm gonna give you the key and I'm gonna get them coming after me.." Daryl was interrupted.

"No! It's too risky!" Rick whispered sharply.

"It's the only way!" Daryl growled low. "Now, when they're gone, you'll take the key and you get Carl then get the hell out f here. There's walkers in the yard but not many. Be quick and you'll be fine.. Think you can do that?" Daryl asked, he was unsure himself. But Rick seemed to have enough strength to make it out.

"Y-yeah.." The sheriff answered.

Daryl then reached into his pocket, took the key out and quickly handed it to Rick. That finally got some of the undead's attention on him.

"You can do this. You have to. It's your only chance. Understand me?" Daryl asked quickly. Rick only nodded.

"Kay.. See ya soon.." Daryl flashed the man a soft smile, then he darted off and yelled to grab all of the walker's attention on him. They took the bait and followed him out.

Rick nervously waited until the walkers cleared out, before opening the lock on his own cell door with his key.

He then made his way to Carl's, unlocking it as he glanced around off and on just in case any walkers remained.

"Stay close, and keep an eye out son." Rick told the boy as he held him close while he led him to the door that he had noticed was open before.

So far there wasn't any zombies in there. Yet that made him worry, what kind of mess Daryl could've gotten himself into and if he'd make it out alive..

* * *

Meanwhile, just as Glenn was in a whirlwind of what he should do, fate decided she was done waiting for his decision.

Right before their very eyes, a walked had caught Merle off guard, and took a good chunk out of his shoulder.

The oldest Dixon screamed his fair share of curses before Glenn had took aim and shot the walker. Then his gun was back on Merle.

"Do it you pussy! Shoot me!" Merle ordered when he seen the man was hesitating. "You've wanted to do this! Now's your chance!" He yelled.

"Glenn, you gotta do it now!" Carol ordered. There was no more hope and no other way to go about things.

But, although Glenn's dealt with his fair share of killing… This was Merle, Daryl's brother and regardless of his own hate, he couldn't do it. He couldn't shoot him then tell Daryl about it.

"For God sakes!" Carol made the quick decision to grab his gun, just as Merle had finished turning.

The sound of gunfire echoed throughout the forest soon after…

* * *

Hate to leave it hanging like this but.. Hopefully next chapter will come quicker, haha.

Like it? Review's are always more than welcomed.


	10. Chapter 10

"Daryl!" Carol yelled when she had seen Daryl staggering up to them.

Rick had already made it back with Carl safely and was greeted with a hug from the woman. Of course then Rick didn't show no excitement. He was too worried over Daryl.

But once he caught sight of him, his heart sped up and he impatiently waited as Daryl drew closer; his worries and fears now eased.

"Thank God you're alive!" Carol ran up to the redneck, aiming to hug him. Yet she stopped when she got a whiff of his scent. "God, you need a bath… What happened to you?" She asked.

"Went through the sewers after Merle pushed me." Daryl stated, before looking around. "Where is the bastard anyway? So I can give him a good ass kicking."

Carol turned her gaze to Rick. She had done explained everything to him and thought if Daryl heard it from the man it would be easier.

Rick sighed, before approaching Daryl. He took the man's hand in his. "Come on, there's a lake not far away. Let's go get you cleaned up and I'll explain then." Rick stated, seemingly back to his stable self.

"Okay..." Daryl had his suspicions but didn't catch on right away. He sighed and allowed himself to follow Rick, as the others went on their way. Daryl guessed it was to where ever they had a camp of some sort set up at.

* * *

"Are you gonna tell me what happened to my brother now?" Daryl asked annoyed, already undressed and in the lake.

The walk here had been silent and awkward for them both.

Rick sighed once more as he started too undress. He was not looking forward to explaining this.

"Carol had to shoot him." He started off, with his eyes locked right on Daryl.

"She what!?" Daryl exclaimed, his blue eyes lighting up with anger.

"She had no choice. He got bit. He turned!" Rick retorted.

"That was my brother! She murdered my brother!" Daryl yelled.

Rick was just about to say something, until he heard the footsteps of another.

Both their gazes shifted to Glenn, who was trying his hardest to approach without looking directly at them.

"Carol told me to bring you two a change of clothes and soap." The youngest said as he said the stuff on the ground.

"Oh, did she now?" Daryl smarted off with.

Glenn could feel Daryl's glare on him just the same as Daryl could feel Rick's.

"I'll just be on my way..." Glenn muttered, walking off.

Rick waited until Glenn was gone before speaking. Daryl smarted off with.

Glenn could feel Daryl's glare on him just the same as Daryl could feel Rick's.

"I'll just be on my way..." Glenn muttered, walking off.

Rick waited until Glenn was gone before speaking. Daryl smarted off with.

Glenn could feel Daryl's glare on him just the same as Daryl could feel Rick's.

"I'll just be on my way..." Glenn muttered, walking off.

Rick waited until Glenn was gone before speaking. "Daryl, it was the only way. Besides, he tried to kill you... Tried to kill us all." Rick stated, grabbing the bar of soap and joined Daryl in the cool lake.

Daryl sighed. "What he's done to me was no one's business but my own."

"And that's where you're wrong. You're our family now Daryl and it's our job to look after each other..." Rick rested his head on Daryl's shoulder, as he ran the bar of soap down Daryl's body.

By now, the water had washed most of the filth away from Daryl.

"And, it's my place to look after you." Rick leaned in, placing a kiss to Daryl's clean neck.

Daryl gave a soft growl, biting down into his bottom lip in order to not moan.

"It's been a while since we've had a moment alone... Since you've let me touch you... Kiss you..." Rick trailed off, kissing along the man's jaw line.

Daryl turned around, now facing the sheriff. "Rick, I'm sorry... Sorry for pushing you away... Never knew how much you meant to me until now." It was a hard thing for Daryl to confess such feelings but he had to. Otherwise they'd continue to suffer.

Rick smiled; bringing his hand up to run through Daryl's soaked hair. "I knew you'd come around."

"Yeah, you sly bastard… Just don't get your ass in a situation like that again... I don't know how you stayed alive so long and still have your strength, but you're damn lucky." Daryl growled, a bit protectively. He thought he'd find Rick dead to be honest and Carl too.

"Had to look after my boy... Our boy." Rick stated. He's already considered Daryl apart of his, Carl's and Judith's life... Apart of their own little family.

"Whoa, one step at a time tiger." Daryl spoke with a low chuckle. "It hasn't been long since I discovered I loved you... We gotta take this slow."

Rick's eyes widened at the words and Daryl smiled.

"That's right. You're a real pain in my ass sometimes but I love you." The redneck stated.

Rick said nothing, and instead pressed his lips against Daryl's in a passionate and deep kiss… God did that feel good after so long. Daryl felt a spark the moment their lips met, Rick too.

Nothing else mattered. Merle's death was a far distant thought to Daryl and the hunger Rick once felt so strong had seemed to fade away… Both were too preoccupied with each other, longing for more… Much more.

"Come on, you're clean enough." Rick spoke, taking Daryl's hand in his and leading him onto the bank.

As Darryl was laid back on the grass, he gave a look around. "What about the walkers?"

"Not many around here now... Just don't be too loud and you'll be fine." Rick grinned, giving a wink before he leaned down over Daryl.

Before Daryl could say anything further, Rick had placed another kiss to his lips and again, nothing else mattered.

* * *

An hour or so later, the two returned to where Rick was told the cars were at. Their hands were intertwined and that still made Daryl's heart race.

"Well there you two are, what took you so long?" Beth asked when the two approached.

"We…" Daryl trailed off, blushing. This was all new to him and he felt like a love struck teenage girl.

"We got caught up." Rick chuckled.

"Looks like it done you two some good." Carol smiled, glad to see the two had worked things out. Even the tension she once felt between them was gone.

"We should get going. We can't stay out in the forest too long, in one spot. Are you able to drive Rick?" Hershel asked.

"Yes, I'll be alright." Rick answered with a nod. "Come on babe." He tugged on Darryl's hand.

"Wait, can I have just five more minutes to myself?" Daryl asked, not budging. He had everyone's attention on him, until Rick smiled and gave him the okay and released his hand, letting Daryl wonder off.

Daryl stopped a little ways into the forest and gave a deep sigh as he took in the sight, before finally looking up at the sky.

"You always had a funny way of doing things, you tricky son of a bitch." Daryl stated, with a low chuckle as he gave a shake of his head. "Thanks." He said after a moment, then turned, about to head back to the group. But, a sudden breeze blew down on him and stopped him.

Daryl glanced back, giving a light smile. "Goodbye Merle." He said to seemingly nothing. But Daryl knew… He knew Merle was there with him.

Just the same he knew that in his own fucked up way, Merle pushed Daryl to prove a point. .. Maybe several.

Threatening his life a little was just how Merle went about things.

Daryl put his mind to rest though and wondered back to his group.

He was greeted by Rick, who now had a half empty water bottle in hand. The man led his newly acquired mate to the car.

Carl was already in the back, with Judith strapped in the car seat that was picked up a while ago.

Daryl couldn't help but smile at the sight… whether he admitted it yet or not, they were his new found family, bound by love.

"Nuh uh, sugar." Daryl said, as Rick held the passenger door open. "I'll drive and you rest." Daryl stated. "You need it."

Rick gave a low sigh, then a nod. Daryl was right… Besides, how could he argue with the man that just called him sugar?

"Alright." The sheriff smiled, taking his place in the passenger seat.

Daryl shut the door, and soon climbed into the driver's side.

"Any specific place you wanna head to? Looks like we have the lead." Daryl said as he started the car.

Rick gave a shake of his head. "Anywhere's fine, as long as I got you there." He smiled.

Daryl returned the smile lightly, when he felt Rick take hold of his hand again.

"Anywhere it is then." Daryl stated, before driving off, with the rest following behind in the other car.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Thank you ladies and gentleman for lending this story your attention, your reviews and your love. I appreciate it! You're freaking awesome! -Bows.-


End file.
